Mind Tricks
by brown.eyed-kid
Summary: When Max meets Lucan, her life takes a turn for adventure. When Lucan meets Max, his life takes a turn for a challenge. What will win... time or seduction?
1. Bored

**_note:_** This is something that came out after to much vampire books reading. Hope you enjoy. I'm sorry for the writing problems or if some of the phrases don't make sense. English is not my maternal language, so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong about something, I always want to improve my English. 10x

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Bored**

Everything was orange. Walls, floor, the sky behind the window. I was feeling like inside a peach. And it didn't help me much. The date on the calender seemed like a stranger. The holiday just flew by me. Time meant little to me as it is, but still, how can vacation slip away so quickly and the school days drag for so long?

I was sitting in my room, number 507, second on the right from the elevator and as you can guess, 5th floor, oh and great view by the way, doing nothing. My roommate, Sarah, just took off to meat with her new crush, Jason Crawey, football player number 6, great looks, no brain. Oh well, aren't they all like that? Wait, don't answer! I hate when someone contradicts me. It brings up nerves, and I have a lot as it is, no need to add more. A fight is not exactly on my top 'to do' list.

So. The room. Yeah, my college room. Ah, I'm in second year. Fresh out the first, not as clueless as a freshmen, but just as interesting. I got to know the guys from campus: my friends, the good (some of them my friends), the bad (still some of my friends) , the geeks, the athletes and the losers. Well, that's my 6 category way to split the boys. Let's not forget the girls. My friends, the cheerleaders, the geeks, the blonds, the push-up bras (some the same as cheerleaders and blonds) and the losers. That's sounds kind of harsh, but trust me, when your fighting for your own spot, well, you tend to get all bitchy. What's a girl to do anyway? Sulk and watch soap operas?

Time: 19.23. Perfect (sarcasm). That much time to waste until the party starts. What party? What do mean, what party? Are you like, part of the losers group? THE best party of the year, THE only party Thomas Mayer throws all school year, and normally, THE one that anyone who got an invitation talks about all year to those who weren't so lucky to get one.

I was one of the lucky ones just because he had a thing for me in my freshmen year and didn't exactly got over a rejection. He's still trying to get my attention. He was and still is a cute guy, but that's about it. Not a football player, but rich and full of air in his head. Best party animal. Best budget too, if that's the case.

I got up from my bed, nice and tidy for the moment, and went to the my laptop. The first thing that belonged to the school in this room that wasn't orange. Thank God, it was a black. Surprise, surprise, but at least there was a stain in the peach. I sat in the my chair, orange, of course, too slumped after that many years of use and waited for my computer to turn on. It was an antic, but I never got to the store this summer to find a nice little new one, so this one will do for a while. I logged in, deleting all spam without another glance and went for the Inbox.

"_**You **__**have **__**7 **__**unread **__**messages**_"

Great. 2 from my mom, asking me how my first week was and telling me that she and my dad are coming to visit in 2 weeks. 3 from My Space, new friends, probably freshmen. 1 from the library, telling me that my book has finally arrived. Because the school library didn't have what I was reading, I had to order books on-line or download them from the Internet. The second option was much more simple, but I couldn't find all the books, so here comes first option. Wow, that was quick, 3 weeks, a record. And the last from…

NO WAAAY!

* * *

**From: **_Lee__ '__Lee__' __Nickhools  
_**To: **_Alexandra__ '__Max__' __Maxwell  
_**Subject: **_Guess __Who__?_

_Hey Max,_

_Guess who's coming back in town?? Me obviously!! I just transferred in at Bowling Green State University and can't wait to see you!! I'll arrive this Sunday with my dad! Can you believe it?? I still can't!! Sorry for all the "!" and "?", but I'm just so exited!!_

_I'll see you soon, best of luck and love, your (I hope) bf, Lee!_

* * *

Ah, Lee. Truly my best friend since kinder garden. When she stole my crayons and I pulled her by the ponytail. The best of memories. While in the "Bad Girl" chair she made amends and I did too and we never got rid of each other since then. I always thought that we would do all our years of school together, get jobs in the same place and marry some guys who were friends, our babies playing together and our houses next to each others.

That was until college, when her parents forced her to go to some stupid school in Hawaii. But she tried it and of course didn't like it and now she'll be joining me! How sweet. If I could only get my roommate out of the room and life would be perfect. Except the fact that my roommate would never trade her room. As I said, the view was superb, right over the park. We would see the Sun rise every morning, waking us up as it came.

But no, even if I could get Lee in my room, I still needed one thing for my life to be perfect, but it didn't look like I was going to get it too soon, so why the hopes up? Maybe tonight… yeah, right (rowing eyes).

Tonight. Party. Alcohol. Music. Dance. Best of words. I sighed and went to my closet, full of new shopped clothes. I had a long holiday. My mom got me for a trip to the newest malls in the city. Three whole days of shopping. I thought I would go mad. I hate shopping. Just being in a shop full of clothes gives me nausea.

I was always a freak like this. Maybe that's one of the reasons I prefer boy friends. They don't go shopping sprees, and you don't have to wait for them one hour so that they get ready for a night out, party or something like that. They put on a T-shirt, some jeans and they're ready to go. Just like me.

So, for tonight, to look sexy, but not bitchy, attractive, but not like a magnet… hard choice. My personal style will do just fine. I didn't care much about the trends, as long as I liked what I was wearing and I felt comfortable. Skinny jeans, big belt, my own personal Converse (black with a white strap), a funky white with grey cartoons t-shirt, elbow-length sleeves, and an electric purple necklace. I was ready to go. No need to stress out about shoes. I was tall enough not to need heels when it came to boys, but not short enough to have more that 3 dozen boys in all campus that could look at me from above.

My mom always used to tell me that boys will grow up, but after high school, I stopped believing her. If they weren't tall enough by then, they weren't getting any taller. It's a shame. There are so many cute boys in campus who would make perfect boyfriends, but they are just too short for me. Leave them to the other girls. They don't even know how lucky they are.

Time: 19.46. Are you kidding me? Can time go any slower? Yeah, it can, and you have no idea. Better not to, either. You know that saying, 'if you look at a clock, it only goes slower' ? Well, it's not true, but when you look at a clock too much, you don't really have anything else to do, so you just think time is teasing you. I wonder --

**_Bang!_**

Ah great, someone got drunk before the party. They always do that. I just don't get it. Why get drunk before? You'll never get to the party in that condition and people just have to look for you everywhere because you're too dizzy to talk from the bush you landed into to give someone a clue. Better to get him away from my door, and quickly too, before he starts showing all of us what he had for lunch.

I opened the door, but there was no drunk buddy in front of it. Looked down, to make sure he hadn't throwed up already, but it was clean. I looked confused out the corridor, no sigh of anyone. How could he get away so fast? I listened for the elevator. It was working, so that was his escape. Hmm? Strange. I meant to close the door, but then I saw the reason for the bang. A note was stuck on my door, white paper, my name on it. Not 'Max', but 'Alexandra'. So, none of my close friends. Curiosity got the best of me. Strangers delivering messages was sort of a new thing.

* * *

_Hey, Alexandra, it will be nice to meet you at the party tonight. I heard a lot of things about you from your friends and it got me interested. I'll be watching you at the party and if I like what I see, I might come to you. If not, well, hate to burst your confidence, but your not that much of something._

_See you._

* * *

I closed the door and sat on the bed, thinking. First thing that came to my mind was that this was a joke. A really bad joke as it is, but there are people who just lack humor. Second, this is weird. I know weird very well, but this crosses the line. People just come to introduce themselves, not leave anonymous messages on your door. Third thought - who is this guy? Or was it a girl? Naah, girls don't do this kind of things, they just come to you, either to kiss you on the cheek or to slap your face. No other way.

So, a guy. Goody. I'm looking for guys and they show up, good to know, but still, I would prefer to know who's going to be watching me. I could ask my friends about it, but something tells me that that's exactly what this guy wants, and I am not going to give it to him. He would feel smug and confident, so that wasn't good. I could do _**my**_ something else about it, but I just didn't feel like going through this really long week again, so I had to wait to see at the party. Or maybe, I won't see, if I'm not interesting.

Hold up, what did he mean by _that_?

_Ughh_, I'm already annoyed at this guy, not a good way to start a relationship with someone. Well, sorry for him. It's his problem the way he chooses his methods, not mine. I have mine, and they work just fine. Once I got them right, I was the best. Of course I needed to try them a couple of times, but it was a piece of cake for me. Who said that rehearsing would pay off, had no idea now literally I would take his advice. Well he had had no idea what I could _**do **_either, but it was a good phrase all the same. Flirting was now on the top of my skills list. I could easily see now which guy could take me and which one couldn't. I saw so many boys last year at partys, picnics and gatherings, but none of them were 'boyfriend'material'. They were too full of themselves, or too stupid, or too much the macho type. I couldn't stand cheating. It was annoying. Why go out with two girls/boys at the same time? Can't you get your mind straight on who you want?

Oh well, irritation wasn't going to help, so better to find something else to do while I was still thinking rational. I got out of the room, closed it with my keys, hanged them on my belt as an accessory and went down in the garden outside the building, hoping there was someone who could distract me from my thoughts, since I wasn't creative enough to do that on my own.

Outside, there was still light from the fallen Sun, but the orange tint of the sky was now gone, only for the pink one to take it's place. I wasn't a fan of pink myself, but anything was better than orange. It was still nice outside, even if the summer was gone, so I decided to go for a walk by the fountain. Not that there was much to see, but a walk would make the time fly by and then I had an excuse to take a shower. Not that I needed one, don't get the wrong impression. Being a water sign, I loved the water. I just hated the first minute out of it, when it gets all cold and windy. You know the feeling.

I walked slowly through the grass, enjoying the smell of it. I saw my favorite bench, the one nearest the fountain, empty, so I took the path around and headed for it. I wasn't alone in the park. Obviously I wasn't the only one who was enjoying the last days of good weather. If I was ready for the party and had time to waste, propably so did they. Or maybe these people didn't get an invitation. Anyway, I hated to look around. The rest of the benches were full of couples, all kissing and embracing. The sight made me sick, so I hurried to my bench.

It wasn't always like this. On the rare occasions that I had a boyfriend smart enough, or interesting enough to get my interest, I was just as eager as the rest of the students were to show my affection in public. I didn't care then, but now, I just couldn't watch them. I was jealous of them, how they could find happiness, or even love, so easily. Of how they have a mate, someone with who they could share privet stuff, or someone who had the same feelings as the person in question. It was reminding me of my childhood question_ 'When will I find love?'._ I had always asked myself that. And I still couldn't, after all these years, say that I had found it of felt it, even for a little time or in little intensity.

I sat on the black bench and looked at the fountain. It wasn't working, as always, in the weekends, so the water was a simple mirror which reflected the now darkening sky. I wish I had brought a book, but there wasn't anything interesting that I wanted to read, so I didn't. Now I was regretting my choice.

I took out my cell phone. I didn't have any use for it, but I couldn't stand still. I thought about responding to Lee and got to it.

**To: **_Lee  
_**Subject: **_Hey__!_

_Hey Lee!! I'm sooo glad to hear that your coming here! I can't wait for you to get settled in and I hope that you'll get a room close to mine. I really doubt that I can do anything for you to be my roommate, but I will try. Can't wait to see you! _

_Kisses and hugs! Max_

I started going through my other messages, but than I gave up. I wasn't in the mood. So, cell phone back in my pocket, I laid my elbows on my knees, face in my hands and stared around. I tried to avoid the couples, looking for some friends.

Maybe it was because I wasn't paying attention, or because he wasn't there earlier. As I took in the surroundings for the second time, my eyes locked with his. He was clearly just looking around too, but when our gazes met, his head stopped. And so did mine. We looked at each other for about 2 seconds until I blinked and turned my head away. I didn't know why I did that, but now I was glad I did. I wasn't sure, but I had a strange filling that if I would of permitted myself another second, I wouldn't of been able to look away from him.

As I finished my second look around, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked at the caller.

_Sarah_. Now what?

"Hey, Sarah, what's up?"

"Just got in the corridor. Full of some one's dinner. Better get over here. I also got Tyler and Sam to help me clean, but I need more hands for this to go quickly."

"OK, I'll be there in 2 minutes."

I got up and walked around the other side of the fountain, just so that I wouldn't have to see the guy again. But he was the last of my worries. It was unbelievable. No drunk guy when I was there. Of course that once I was gone, he would come and throw up. Just leave it to the idiots on the floor to clean it up. Just get the hell out of there so they don't beat you and you're good.

There was a very good reason why we did this. Because if one of the teachers on duty, or the prefects for that matter, saw this kind of mess, they were sure to get us all into the rooms to find the sick or drunk one. And there would be no party or anything else afterwards. So, we just had to get rid of it as soon as possible. It wasn't exactly fair, but when was life ever like that?


	2. Stunned

ok, so this chapter is from Lucan's point of view. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2 - Stunned**

Another collage, a fresh start. Nobody knew me here. I did my last semester across the country. This year I was registered with my real name. Well half of it, really. Lucan. That was the name my father had given me so many years ago. I liked my name, it was pretty rare, especially for this century, and I was really sorry when I had to use a different one from time to time. I have been called David, Andreas, Felix, Lucas, Thomas, Edward and a bunch of other names that didn't belong to me and I didn't remember. So for the time being, my name was Lucan Mason. I liked the whole name too. It went well with my personality. Masculine, full of power, mysterious.

I was told at the Students Information Office that I'll be sharing room 313 with Chris Hunt. His roommate just transferred to another university. The room had a view towards the park, to the west side, so that we could see the sunset every evening; 2 beds, 2 desks, 2 computers, a whole lot of other pairs of stuff and no bathroom. There were two at the end of the hallway, one for girls, one for boys. Though from what my roommate told me, nobody cared about the gender.

Once I was settled in, clothes in the closet, books on the shelves, things on the desk, I started asking my roommate questions. I was lucky. This guy was pretty popular, so he could tell me a lot of gossip, just like a girl witha big mouth could, but it was more interesting coming from the same gender's mouth. It wasn't full of sentimental and bitchy stuff that came out from the girls. This guy went straight to the point, giving me information that was essential and going into details only if I was interested in the subject.

I started easy. Classes. He hated them, obviously. Still, if you knew the right geeks, you could get your homework done and no teacher would have anything to complain about. Good grades, happy geeks, happy because you had to keep them out of trouble in order to get any more information from them, and happy teachers and parents. Not that my parents cared a lot about my grades, since they had been six feet under for a while, but no one knew that, so the façade must go on. I wouldn't need a geek, not because I was one myself, but because I had had a this course done 2 times before, so I knew the subject by heart.

Then I wanted to know the guys he hanged out with. Mostly football players and rich spoiled VIPs from campus. He was both part of the rich and the players. Coming to think of it, almost every kid I'd seen in here was rich, so that didn't surprise me much.

Girls. Now here is something he could go on and on about. The ones that were available, the ones that were playing hard to get, the coupled ones, the interesting, the boring, the geeks, the cute, the nice, the bitchy type, the sweet but sour type, the cheerleaders, the volleyball players, and the list would go on, and on, and on…

I told him to start with the hard to get type. There was no hard to get for me, so it would be priceless to watch the other guys faces once I got them all. Being able to manipulate minds was a really handy thing, especially when you had to get yourself out of stupid or risky situations. It was also very helpful if I wanted to get a girlfriend. If my looks wouldn't do it, then my mind would.

"So, there's Samantha Utley, she's in my chemistry, really cute girl, went out with some losers, but never went with someone worth it. Jessica Perry, forth year, smart, sexy and looking for 'the best quality on the market'. Her dad's some rich inventor or something. She's was with only one rich kid, Jeff Owllen, and we never got a word out of him about her, and a football player who didn't dare even mention her name after she broke up with him. Really weird girl, that one. There's also Kitty Pegg, second year, short relationships, nothing to last, and also second year Alexandra Maxwell. I tried to get her one time, but she didn't bulge an inch. All the girls that we asked said that she told them she was hard to get just because she wanted someone smart and interesting and no one, I repeat, no one had been any of that in her freshman year. Not one single guy. And there were dozens, really."

I didn't want to look to interested, but this was just the kind of girl I needed to get my hands on. The one that nobody got, so that there would be nobody to claim her, nobody to pick a fight with me because of her. The poor guy wouldn't be a match next to me, but if there was a first one, there would be another, and a couple more... So act cool. No need to get their heads through the wall.

"Ah, sounds hard. I would like to have a go. I love a challenge. Is there any waiting line for her, or I'm ready to go fetch her?" I was amused. This would be easy. Like taking a dog for a walk.

"Your head. Think Mayer invited her at the party tonight. Yeah, he said something about it, like he was going to have another go at her. Guess your not the only one after all. But still, I would like to see you try. You look like you know what your doing."

You have no idea, my friend. "So, do you have a picture or something so I can see her? Or I have to wait till the party?" I hoped she was at least pretty, but if that many guys were after her, she must at least look good.

"Yeah, I have an yearbook. She signed it, I was proud." He started laughing while he went to his shelves, looking for it. "Here it is. Take a look"

He gave me the black book opened at a page where there was a nice little paragraph written in and small curb-like script.

_"Hey, Puff, looks like another long year passed! Hate that they didn't put that pic in here, it would have been in this yearbook that I would of looked every time I was sad. See you next year, Max"_

Above the text was a photo. It showed a brown haired girl, with an oval face, nice features and a long, elegant neck. Her eyes were hazel, with a really strange tint of green on the outside iris. She was pretty, but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Puff?" I scoffed. They clearly were friends, or she was just teasing him. Better yet if he knew her, we could meat casually.

"Yeah, I had a little accident at a game, some guy put his foot in my face and it got all puffy. Nice to remember it every time I look in this. She never lets me forget." He sighed and went to put the album back.

"You friends?"

"Yeah, sort of. Her friends hang out with the football players a lot, and she joins them sometimes."

"She looks good, nothing too fancy."

He looked at me with understanding. There was a glint in his eyes that I didn't understand. "That picture is nothing. You have to see her in reality to get what's the big fuss about her." He went for his bed and laid down, looking at the ceiling.

"Oh, well then I'll wait for tonight. At what time does this party start?"

"Fifteen past eleven. But we'll go around midnight. Why?"

"I was thinking of going outside for a bit. See the place. I'll see you later, then." I got up from my bed.

"Yeah, see you!" he called after me, just as I was closing the door.

So, this Alexandra Maxwell was the biggest challenge. The way Chris, or Puff as she called him, talked about her, something was off. Well time to get something in motion.

I walked into the main hall, looking for some girls who were chatting loudly. I needed information, and where to get it better than from the source? A group of four was heading my way and I walked up to them.

"Good evening, ladies." They all looked at me, and I caught the eye of the one that was at the left end. "Would you happen to know in which room does Alexandra Maxwell stay this year?"

"Sure, she's in 507. 5th floor, second on the right from the elevator." She told me everything I needed to know. I released her. "Thank you. Have a nice evening." I walked past them, smiling, while the other three stared from my back to their friend, confused. They would never find out what had happened since the girl wouldn't remember my suggestion into her thoughts.

I had my bag with me, so I got out a pen and a piece of paper and left her a message on the door. I didn't stop to see if she got it. I didn't care. This was going to be easy anyway. Why try too much? I was going to meet her at this party. From what I heard from Chris, it was some great annual party that everyone popular got invited to. Since I was now his roommate, I had gotten an invitation too. I wasn't too excited about parties because it was always the same thing. People getting drunk and smoking cigars just to prove a point. People dancing like sausages next to each other. All of those scents mingling together, it made me sick.

I got out of the building, heading for the fountain I saw there on my way in. I spotted a nice secluded bench under a big tree that I liked. It was a place from which I could see the park and most of the other students couldn't see me.

I got lucky, it was empty. I sat down and looked around. Almost all of the benches were full of couples, all showing exactly how in love they were. Ah, humans were so predictable. Once you give them a long plan to live to, they'll take it, no questions. When I had a girlfriend, something that I didn't permit myself for too long, it was hard to get connected to her. There were too many secrets on my part and it was hard to act like nothing was wrong, since it was exactly the opposite. I was not normal, not human and I couldn't pretend otherwise for too long. Never allowing myself to get too close to someone, even others like myself, I had never experienced anything emotional towards nobody, except my parents. When they died, well they were murdered actually, it was like someone put my heart into a container, the container into a vault and had left the vault to sink in the middle of the ocean. It all went down and never resurfaced.

I laid my back on the bench and looked around at my surroundings. There was a girl alone on the bench, playing with her phone. I suspected she was waiting for some one too. Life in campus was going to be hell on earth.

The park was huge, possibly big enough that if students wanted, they could all get out of the housing building and study in the grass, at the shade of a tree. There were a lot of black benches, just like mine all over the place. The fountain wasn't working. There were only little waves disturbing the silky water when a breeze would find a way between the trees.

As I looked again around the place, the girl that had been sitting alone caught my eye. She was sitting with her elbows on her knees, face in her hands and looking around, just like me. Her head stopped as I caught her gaze and mine did to. I stared in her big eyes, recognizing them at once. Alexandra Maxwell's hazel eyes looked curiously into mine. Only one second had passed and as I narrowed my eyes to concentrate on her gaze, she blinked and looked away.

I froze in shock, stunned. What the - how - why - how -

I couldn't make myself think. It was impossible. My mind worked 100 miles per minute, trying to find an explanation. I was still staring at her when her phone rang and she quickly got up and walked up to the housing building. She never looked my way again, and I couldn't stop the feeling that she did it on purpose, like she knew what I could do. But how she was able to escape my gaze was beyond me. I had never, in my whole life, seen a human who could brake my gaze. Not one. And I lived enough to know. So how could she? Could it be the distance? Or maybe I wasn't concentrating enough…

No. There was nothing wrong with me. It was all her. Like I said, something was off and now I was really getting into the story. It troubled me to realize this, but she had caught my attention. Maybe she wasn't human after all. Maybe she was like me and had some gift that could stop me from entering her mind. But then, I could have seen her aura. She could be very old and hide it though. Or maybe she was something else, something that I haven't encountered yet, in all my years of being.

She was still in my eye sight as I tough all of this. I could picture her eyes in my head, intelligence bright in them. I was so mesmerized by them that I haven't looked at her face properly. I knew it from the picture, but now that picture had changed. It was still her face, but her eyes were the ones I had seen 1 minute ago, brown, sparkling, no longer plain like in the photo. She was now in a different light with those eyes, so much more attractive. Now that I looked at her body from behind, I had to admit she looked really good. Skinny, not unhealthy, but natural with nice curves. Her hair was loose on her back, a cascade of brown silk. She was tall and I was sure she didn't have to look up too much to meet my gaze.

Well, so much with the 'I'm no interested' part. It looked like I was really going to act on the message I left her and watch her carefully at the party. Now that I knew what to look for, I was eager for the party to start so I could see her again. If I could get closer to her, maybe some of the secrets would be unrevealed.

I got up from my seat and headed for the brick building. This party was going to be one I might even enjoy. It all depended on Alexandra Maxwell now, as much as I would have wished it differently.


	3. Waiting

_back to Max, enjoy!_

**Chapter 3 – Waiting**

When I got to my level, Sam and Tyler were already there, cleaning up. We had an understanding. They would pick up the big mess, because we were just too disgusted to go near it, and we would get the floor cleaned because they didn't want to be seen moping the floors. It was a nice truce, and everyone liked it. Well, not liked it, but one we could all live with.

They got that stuff away and I went in my room, to find Sarah ready to join me for the cleaning. The mops and brushes were at an arm's length just for occasions such as this. We got to work and in 5 minutes it was clean. The cleaning solution still stunk, but we could just say we spilled some drink. We knew the teachers knew what was going on, but they didn't have any evidence, so we got away easily.

There was still a lot of time until the party, not to mention that if the time was fifteen past eleven, it meant that only at midnight the real fun began. With hours to go, Sarah and I went into the room. Sarah went for her closet, me for the bed.

It was the same thing every time before a party. I don't know if she does it on purpose, or is unaware of the fact that I hate fashion enough not to spend more that 5 minutes torn between a blue t-shirt or a turquoise one. She just has to ask me for what to wear.

"So, have you decided what to wear at the party?" she asked from the inside the closet. I started counting the minute she was had gotten in, just to prove a point later.

"Yeah, the usual sneakers-jeans-t-shirt outfit. Why?" Because she doesn't know what to wear.

"Well I don't know what to wear." Told you (rolling eyes) "And I'm not as tall as you are, so I need heels, and I want to catch something. I need to be sexy, not a funky chick like you, because I want a boyfriend, unlike some people I know." She shot me a long glance.

Why was it always my fault that boys just didn't catch my eye? Did I really look so anti-relationship? I mean I'm still asking THE QUESTION of L.O.V.E. Definitely something is wrong in the world. It was all upside down! I was irritated at that point.

"I **do** want a boyfriend, I just don't find one."

"That coming from the girl who had half of campus at her feet in her freshman year. Not to mention what this year is going to be like." She rolled her eyes and then she went back into the mass of fabric. "So, I will go with a mini-skirt, red, white shirt and black heels and accessories. Am I too boring?"

"No, you will look classy, but sexy. But let your hair down tonight will you?"

"Sure, sure. Why?"

"I was thinking maybe we could do the last dance today."

I was really into the last dance that we've been practicing. It was sexy, and being on the stage made me feel better. That was the only reason I was going at the party. I needed a moral burst.

"Yeah, ok. You talked to Beck about this?"

"Not yet, but I'll call her in a sec." Beck was our other close friend. We were a trio, like a lot of girl groups. Her name was Amy Becket. She considered that 'Amy' was too much of a common name, so she picked 'Beck' instead. Sarah's full name was Sarah Marie Chesnutt. Some guys wanted to call net 'Nutt' but she stuck with her real name, not nicknames like us.

I had already started to think about how Lee was going to fit in here. Could the trio become a '**forth-o**'? She was my best friend, but Sarah and Beck were close too, now. One year of collage together, for the better and the most time the worst, people get really close. Freshman year was always the hardest if you didn't know anybody. I was lucky to have Sarah as my roommate and not some bitchy girl with tones of bad attitude. Since Sarah and Beck had been friends before they met me, I was at first a little left out. But after a couple of months I got to know both a lot better and we became a trio.

Speaking of freshman year, I remembered her comment about the boys that were after me. It had been hell on earth trying to get rid of all those losers. What was wrong with them? I told each and every single one of them that I was not interested, I had other things to do and that I liked being alone. The last one was a total lie, but still they wouldn't take NO for an answer. And they would come back. And if it weren't enough, then the girls started hating me because all the boys were drawn to me. I had a lot of enemies in campus just for that, not to mention the fact that I was at the top of my class with **my** extra time of studying. And then -

She interrupted my train of thoughts. "So, it's going to be one of those nights. Hope after our performance I'll be able to get something good from the public." She got out of the closet and put her clothes on the bed. I looked at my watch. She had been in there for only 8 minutes. Records were coming from all sides today. "What about all those times we have to get down?"

"I'm pretty sure Beck will be wearing a skirt too, so I'll do them down and you do them sitting on the chairs. How about that?" She didn't have any alternative, anyway.

"Hmm. I guess. We don't have any other option, do we?"

"Aaa, no." I started to laugh. She did too. She had a musical laugh and she knew how to use it, especially around boys. "I'll go call Beck."

I got out of the room and went for the bathroom at the end of the hall. I didn't like to talk on the phone in a public place, even in front of my friends. The bathroom was empty, so I took a seat in the wood 'couch' under the only window.

The phone rang twice and then someone answered.

"Hello?" I didn't recognize the voice. "Hey, is Beck there?"

"A, sure, just one sec." It was a guy. I could hear him tell someone something and then Beck came on the phone.

"Hey, who's this?"

"Hey, Beck, it's Max. I was wondering. What are you wearing tonight?

"Skirt and t-shirt. Why?"

I had to smile, even though she couldn't see me. "Because I was thinking maybe we could do that dance we've been practicing lately at the party. You in? Sarah said she didn't mind and she's wearing a skirt too, so don't worry about anything, I'll tell you all about it when we meet."

"Uh, ok, sure. Then I'll see you there at fifteen to twelve, right?"

"Yeah. Hey, who was that with you?" I couldn't hide my curiosity. I was a rare occasion that she had a boyfriend.

"None of your business. I'll see you at the party. Stop being so nosy."

"Aye, captain. I'll see you there" I hang up with a huge grin on my face. It was serious if she didn't tell me. She wanted to test him first before she would present him to us, just because we had laughed at her after she introduced us to 3 guys in a week last year.

The thought of her lover brought the thought of that stupid annoying guy and his message. He was the second reason I wanted to dance tonight. If there was a way for me to be interesting, it was when I was dancing. I loved music of all sorts and I loved to dance. When I was dancing, I wasn't thinking. I was acting instinctively, moving to the beat. Every single person who had seen me dance had complemented me, congrats and all of that. I didn't get it. I was like staring at them, not understanding what they were talking about. But in time, I got used to it and I had to take their word on the fact that dancing suited me. So, if this guy wanted to see a show, this was the greatest one he was going to see.

He had caught my interest with his stupid message. Probably some one told him I was the curious type and decided to take advantage of that.

And talking about my curiosity. I now remembered the guy in the park. I could feel him staring after me until I entered the building. I didn't turn to check, but I was sure. It was like a hot laser someone put on my back. And that look he gave me, uh, I got the creeps. He was too far away and it was too dark for me to see the color of his eyes, but I got a really good look at his face. He was handsome, his face was oval-shaped and he had a strong jaw. His hair was some dark shade of brown, or maybe it was black, I couldn't tell. Even though he was sitting down, I could tell he had long legs and he looked well built. Since he was in campus and I hadn't seen him last year, I supposed he had just transferred in or something. He looked to old for a freshman. Anyway, I was sure I would see more of him soon. The stare was the reason for my certainty.

I went back to my room. Sarah was gone and there were two more hours to waste. This was the time I hated my power. It was annoying not to be able to go in the future, only in the past. Just skipping 2 hours of waiting would have cheered me up a bit. But no! I can only go in the past and have to wait for time to pass again.

I sat on the bed, got my iPod and hit play on the song that we were about to dance on tonight. I hoped to God for the time to pass at a quicker pace.

--

Two hours later. I had fallen asleep. Sarah was trying to wake me up by throwing pillows at me, with little success on her part. I was having a dream about being hit by volleyballs so I couldn't make the difference between the dream and reality, until Sarah was yelling at me that she had found out that Jason, her Jason, was going to be at the party. That didn't fit with my dream so I realized what was happening. I opened my lids only to find Sarah going for her closet again.

"Hey, get out of there! You don't need a new outfit just because he's coming."

"Yes, I do, I want to look at my best." She was screaming at this point. I tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't listen.

"Sarah, you look perfect! And him seeing you doing THE dance in THAT outfit will make him go nuts. You don't need new clothes. Now get the hell out of the closet and get a grip. What time is it?"

"It's five past eleven. Oh shit, I need to get to the showers, shave my legs, dress, make-up. Shit, shit and SHIT!!" Hysterical woman. God, she needed a time manager.

"Hey, I said get a grip. You shower takes 10 minutes, drying your hair 5, clothes and shaving another 5, make-up 10. You have time. Stop stressing out. It's contagious. I'm starting to feel bad already and if you don't shut up we will both be hysterical. Now, get to the showers!" Jesus, why did I just sound like a mother right now? Because it worked.

She took a towel and bolted through the door. I got up from the bed and did the same. 5 minutes later I was back, my hair was damp and smelling of sweet lemon. I dressed and pulled out my hair drier just as Sarah was entering the room. Half of her list was done, so she was a little more relaxed.

My job was only starting. I had to dry my hair in 10 minutes and it wasn't an amateur's job. It was long and wavy, brown with some natural red highlights. It reached the small of my back and it was like a dark curtain. I usually loved my hair, but in times like this, I just wished I could pop my fingers and it would be dry and tidy. Which of course it wasn't. I had to get a brush and start digging through it 'till it was sort of straight. Then get the blow drier and start from my scalp until the end of my hair. Then the brush again, so that it could take a form. Then some styling products to make it feel and look good and only then I could get into trying to do something to it: ponytail, bun or some freaky hairdo. But at least it was worth it. I wouldn't go through this every time if it weren't.

When that was done, I had to wait for Sarah. She was already doing her make-up and it was only half past eleven. I went to my laptop to get our song on a CD. It took a while, but by the time I was finished, so was Sarah. We got out shoes and got out of the room.

The party was in Thomas' frat house, five minutes from the housing building. Everyone who hadn't joined a sorority, a fraternity or wasn't staying in campus lived here. As you can see, I hadn't joined either, because it was too much a pain in the butt. All those egos around, everyone stabbing someone else in the back for a better rank or just as favor was too much for me, so I decided to keep it simple. I stayed put and lived a happy nice life. As nice at it would get, anyway.

I could already hear the music from 100 yards away, even though all the windows and doors were shut. So the party had started early. At the door there was Ted, a senior, who was staying as guard for the time being. Since the invitations had been made by asking the person, there was no proof you could show to prove that you were invited, except a question only the host had answered to the guests.

There was already a line at the door, full of people trying to sneak in. We walked past them and got to Ted. Since he knew me, and he wanted to piss off some of the people who were standing outside, ruining his night, he didn't ask me anything, just winked and let us go in. I had to smile when I heard the complaints.

The music was loud and the atmosphere was already high. There were people dancing in the living room, where the DJ was mixing some cool songs. Tonight's DJ was Justin, a really good friend of mine. He was an athlete, not a football player, and his body was a pack of muscles. He had already stripped for the public and his female admirers were gawking. He was single and liked to keep it that way, so no matter what the ladies were doing, he was paying no attention to them, concentrating on the mixing desk.

I was looking around for Beck, because we hadn't agreed where exactly to meet. I didn't know what she was wearing either, so that was only making it harder for me to find her. As I was about to turn to Sarah for help, I saw a familiar blonde hairdo heading away from me.

"Hey, Beck!" The figure turned and it was indeed my friend. She was now coming back, tailing a boy with her. We hugged and she turned to grin at the boy.

"Max, this is Fred, my boyfriend. Fred, this is Max, one of my best friends."

The guy, Fred I mean, said 'hi' in a deep, masculine voice. He didn't look at all bad. He was also a blond, but a darker shade than Beck's, with an angular face. He was about an inch taller than me, so much taller than her and was wearing jeans and a shirt. I had to admit, Beck had taste. I greeted him back and then turned back to Beck.

"He is gorgeous!" I half whispered-yelled in her ear. She beamed at me. "Come on, we have to talk about the dance. I'm sorry to ruin your fun right now, but you know how he will react after it. Where's Sarah?" She had disappeared from my side. Probably spotted Jason or something.

"She was going in that direction as I was coming, let's go find her." She gave Fred and apologizing look and he bent to kiss her in return. She was glowing after that. We went in the direction Beck had said and found Sarah on a couch with none other than Jason, who was enchanted by her spells. We motioned for her to come join us. She smiled at Jason and than said something to him. He grinned back and stood up as she was getting up from the couch.

"Wow, he's a gentleman. I'm impressed!" I really had to give both of them more credit; to her because she found him, to him because he wasn't a total jackass. Coming to think of it, I just realized that my two best friends had just found really nice and attractive boyfriends. I had a longing again.

We started talking about the routine and when we were done, we headed towards Justin the DJ. We got to him and he asked us how we were doing. I shouted over the loud music that we were fine and asked him if he could play a song so that we could dance. He grinned and winked as he got my CD and put it into the player. He got the microphone and told everybody to pay attention and to clear a little space in the front. Almost everybody knew what was going on. We had done this loads of times before. We each took a chair in the middle of the space and sat on it. The beat of the music began and we started dancing.


	4. Party

_The '--' shows when the point of view is changing... enjoy!_

**Chapter 4 – Party**

A couple of hours later, I was sitting on my bed, thinking about Alexandra. I couldn't stop myself. She was in my every thought. It would have been annoying if I hadn't been enjoying myself so much. I had been through all the possibilities of how she could have broke my gaze and I was coming pretty empty handed. The only plausible thing was that she had a gift for blocking me. So, if she was human, that was probably impossible. If she was a vampire, the theory was acceptable. But there was option number three: maybe she wasn't any of that, she was something alien. It sounds so off base, I know. But hey, vampires exist, so why couldn't any other creatures be walking around?

I looked at the clock. Ten past eleven, time to hit the showers. Just as I was walking in the bathroom, I could hear some girls two floors up arguing about not making it to the party in time. I was wondering if it could be Alexandra, she was at that floor. _Ugh_, I mentally slapped myself. I had to stop thinking about her. If I got too close, I could do something really stupid and I would have to move again or even worst, I would have to get suspicions out of the way.

When I came back into the room, Chris was on the phone with a friend, trying to remember the key word for some stupid question, so that we could get into the party. I got dresses and sat on the bed, waiting for him to get it over with. At last, he shut his phone and went to take a shower. I went to the mirror trying to do something to my hair so that it wouldn't stick out in every place like it did, with little success. It just grew everywhere and no gel, wax or fixing spray could do anything about it. I just had to live with it. I sounded so much like a girl about my hair. I shouldn't care, but somehow I just couldn't let it be.

I had the same messy hair like my father. Black and running wild. That and the shape of my face, were the only things that I took from him. My eyes had been my mother's, pale blue. My nose, my mouth, the same. Even my tattoo was behind the same finger as hers. Ah well, being all mom had softened me up, I didn't look that scary, so I could blend in more easily. Cheers to that.

Just as I was putting on shoes, Chris came into the room, with a smug smile on his face. I took it to mean that he had remembered the answer to the question. He dresses and we went to meet with some of his friends.

I smiled as he introduced me, even though most of them were idiots. Well, that was something to smile about. Six of them were football players, three were nothing special, just frat brothers with the host and one was Chris' cousin, Tony. He had the same hair, eyes and humor. He and I would get along.

We headed for the house. I could hear the music from the dorms, but it got loud enough for human ears at about 100 yards. There were a lot of people outside. We got to the door, told the guy his stupid word and got in.

The party was in full swing inside. People were dancing all over the place, alone or in groups and the scents were tangled with each other, with smoke, sweat and alcohol. It made my head spin. As I tried to breath normally, I was looking around for none other that Alexandra. She was nowhere in sight. The guys were moving forward now and I followed them, trying not to push someone out of my way with too much strength.

Just as we got into the living room, the DJ turned the music down. I was about to ask what was going on when he said:

"Hey, ladies and gentlemen, we have a special thing going on tonight. Can anyone guess what that it?"

More that half the people shouted "Dance night!"

"That's right, how did you guess? Anyway, for those of you who don't know what's going to happen now, please clear the front of the room so that we can give our ladies here space to do their thing. For those of you who do know what's going on, please take these clueless people out of here, thank you very much."

As people cleared the front of the room, others were coming from the other rooms to watch the show. They were squeezing together and I found myself in the middle of a bunch of girls who were half paying attention to the DJ, half to me. I started to feel weird.

"So, now, please give it up for our three performers tonight: Beck, Sarah and Max!" The crowd started to whistle. Just as three girls, two dressed up in mini-skirts and one in jeans, came in the middle of the floor, each dragging a chair, Chris leaned into me and said "Well, here is your front seat to see Maxwell." As I heard that, I realized that the girl in the middle, the one dressed almost casual, was Alexandra, getting ready to start dancing. I hadn't remembered that a lot of people called her Max, so I hadn't payed attention to the announcement.

She sat down, crossing her legs. Head down, hands on her hips, she waited for the music to start. It did. And when that happen, I couldn't help but stare. All the three minutes the song lasted, I was gawking.

It was hypnotic. Her body was slashing through the air, hands doing sharp movements that matched the rhythm, arching on the chair, making me lose my mind. She moved with such precision and agility, flexing around the chair on the sharp edge if the music. Though all three were doing the same moves, she was the one who clearly made up the choreography. She was moving freely, along the song, totally lost in the beat.

I couldn't make my eyes leave her figure, but my ears picked up on the lyrics of the song. It was hilarious how they matched my inner thoughts.

**Your not the type of man to shake my hand, like 'nice to meat ya',**

**You pull me in and then begin to let your body say:**

**All is possible, now I know... wowohooh...**

At the chorus I had a strange filling going though me. It was lust. I wanted her words to be directed to me. But I was sure more than half of the guys in here were thinking the same thing. I wanted to punch each and every single one of them, just because they were watching the dance and imagining her in their arms.

**When we touch, I can feel we've got a chemistry,**

**Can't get enough, watch ya when you stand so close to me,**

**I got you, under my skin...**

How much I yearned to touch her, she did not know. I wanted to stop the dance, get my hand on her and get the hell out of there. But I had to behave, otherwise half of campus, the male side, was going to be hot on my heels.

As the second chorus was starting, she motioned with her hand a calling for someone in the audience. Her colleagues did the same and three guys appeared in view. The girls went on with their dance, the boys still standing. Then, as it was clearly part of the dance, the girls pushed them in the chairs and hovered over them as the bridge was about to start. Over the music, I could hear them giving instructions so that the routine would be done in two.

**You set me off  
I can't wait to feel your hands on me  
And when we rock  
Feels just like the devil's riding me  
I've got you, under my skin...**

When the bridge started, the boys were sitting straight in the chairs, the girls behind them, their hands on the guy's chests, going down to the waist. They half-stripped them and then walked around the furniture, the guys sitting up, coming to the the girls who were now in front of them, face to the audience, standing still. The males put their hands on their hips and the girls responded by swaying right and left on the rhythm. Then the girls took over, turning to face them, putting one foot around the guys waist and their hands on their shoulders and leaned their heads back in quick a movement to look in the audience.

That was when she looked exactly at me. It clearly wasn't planed, that was just where her gaze went. At first her eyes registered me and then widened an infinitesimal amount. Then she was right back up, back to the routine, her back to me. I wasn't even surprised that she didn't forget to get back up as I told her mind. I decided that was a mystery I would deal with later.

Just as the song was drifting to an end, the guys were back on the chairs, the girls hovering again over them, but from the back. As the singer said the last lyrics, the girls did something that was clearly not in the boys choreography, because of the shock and pleasure on their faces. They had pushed the guys heads to the left, first tracing the line of their neck with their fingers and then with their lips. Then they stood up and turned their backs on the audience and held their hand up and stomped their foot to the beat, just as the song drifted to an end.

The crowd started jeering and clapping, screaming and whistling. Everyone, both genders included, was ecstatic. I was too, my jaw was still dropped. Chris noticed that and began to chuckle.

"I told you you had to see her in real life. God, your face is priceless." He was holding his stomach at that point. "Though, I have to admit, just think about how that dude feels right now. I think that every man in this room, me and you definitely included, would give up a couple of fingers for being in that guy's place. That was a really sexy dance."

"So you mean there were others? This wasn't out of the ordinary?"

"Of course, didn't you see half of the people here knew what was going on? This is kind of a tradition. If it's a cool party, someone does a dance. Max, Beck and Sarah are the best dancers in campus. Their routine is always fresh, songs always cool or new and best of all, they know now to catch an audience. I was once lucky enough to be on the stage last year, and even though I was with Sarah, I was still hypnotized. I can only imagine how the guys who dance with Max feel. Of course, we asked them, but they were lost for words. The only things that ever came up to describe the feeling were 'awesome' , 'cool' , 'amazing' and 'wow'. They couldn't take it any further." He was still smiling as he led me at the bar. "So, what was your impression?"

I thought about it for a sec. "Wow." We both started to laugh. Just then, with my peripheral vision, I saw her. She had come to the bar as well and was looking at the bar attender, smiling. When he asked her what she wanted, her response made me smile too.

"Get me a Coke, my throat is burning!"

Maybe I wasn't so wrong in my guessing. I couldn't help myself, so I went to sit next to her, Chris giving me a raised eyebrow.

"Interesting choice of words."

She turned, surprised, her eyes widening again when she realized who she was looking at.

--

As soon as the song ended, I needed to get the hell out of there. I was in after shock. I had almost forgot the routine. And all it took was eye contact with that guy from the park, the weird one. He was standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by a lot of my friends, Puff included. Maybe he was his new roommate or something. I heard Jesse had left. I noticed his eyes were steel blue.

I went to the bar, in the kitchen. It was only called a bar because it had a bar attender. Tonight, it was Matt. He was already heated up, his t-shirt nowhere in site, jangling with juice and alcohol bottles. He was trying to impress some bottle blonde bobble-heads so I left him alone to do his thing. A minute latter, he saw me and came to meet me.

"Hey Max, cool dance, sexy and shit. What do you want?"

"Get me a Coke, my throat is burning!"

"Interesting choice of words." I turned only to find myself staring again in those blue eyes. Then it happened. I saw it in my head, just like a movie scene. I was seeing introducing myself to him. But then it stopped and I was back to reality. I blinked 2 times and then turned to look for Matt.

"Yea, whatever." I felt again that beam of heat in my back, like he was staring. Just then, bless him, Matt came with my juice.

"Ice?"

"What do you think?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok. No need to get that tone. Here you go. Have a great night!" he said smiling as he handed me the drink.

"Oh, it will be." I was certain of that.

I took the glass and headed back to my friends. They were everywhere now, dancing, drinking or just chatting with friends. Filling a little too exhausted to dance, I just made my way towards people I knew, talking and joking 'till my glass was empty and needed a refill. I was a little reluctant to back to the bar, not wanting to meet with that guy again, but when I did a quick scan of the room he was nowhere to be seen.

It was hilarious now that I though about it. He had been staring during the dance, his jaw dropped. Well, so were another thirty other guys, but I didn't care about them. But to realize that _I_ was staring at _him_ in the kitchen, that was over the top. Up close, I had to admit he looked a million dollar bucks. I wasn't right about his hair earlier, it was black and messy, glimmering in the dim light of the room. He could make a model jealous. But then why did I feel a shiver down my spine when he spoke to me? Odd. Yea, well that was going to be his description word.

Armed with another glass of Coke, I made it to the middle of the dance floor and started moving to the beat. In the speakers, one of my favorite songs was loud enough to make me unable to hear my own thoughts and all around me, bodies were dancing along with the hypnotizing music. Just as I closed my eyes, I felt two hands grip my hips, picking up on the pace I had settled, and soon I could feel the rest of the owner's body next to mine. I leaned into his chest, letting my head fall back, not opening my eyes. Not caring right then who I was dancing with, as long as I kept moving. His hands wondered on my stomach and I placed my left hand on top of his. That sent a shiver down my spine, but I ignored it. I wasn't judging, instinct had taken over by then.

It happened again. The movie thing. Only now I was seeing myself giving my glass to the stranger. I couldn't see his face. The glass was really getting on my nerves so I actually did gave it to him. He took it and then, in less then 2 seconds, his hand gripped my right, making me do a turn, then settling me back in front of him, my back on his chest.

We kept dancing like that for another 2 songs. I kind of liked it really. He knew how to dance and we didn't get in each other's way. But I had to stop it really soon. The proximity could give him ideas. And plus, I didn't even knew who he was.

I slowly opened my eyes, my eyelids filling heavy, and looked around. I could see Thomas in a corner of the room, staring at us. And then it hit me. The look in his eyes told me he had hoped something was going to happen tonight between me and him and me dancing with who and how I did practically made that hopeless. So the dance did look more private from the outside than it felt from the inside. Just as the song was ending, I turned to meet my partner.

I could say I was surprised, but that wasn't entirely true. Part of me did happen to know that it was him. The blue-eyed model. But the other half of me, the one that didn't know, suddenly felt angry because he was following me everywhere. That part took over as I frowned at him, questioning him with my eyes. I think that it was practically written on my forehead 'What the hell are you doing here?' because he chuckled. He fucking chuckled. I had enough. I turned to go, but he caught my wrist.

"Wait!" I shook him off.

I saw Sarah and went to tell her that I was leaving. She was on the living room couch, next to Jason, of course. She speared me a 2 second glance before returning to him. World gone wild. Was I on the wrong planet or something? Did aliens took over?

I was out the door in less than thirty seconds, hoping he wouldn't follow me again. Yes, that 'he'. I started jogging, not wanting to be alone in the night for too long. As soon as I got in my room, I undressed and got in bed. As I was creeping near unconsciousness, a picture of his eyes came into my mind and I shivered yet again, for what felt like the tenth time that night. Right before sleep took me, I realized that I didn't even know his name. That was my last conscious thought.

--

I almost did a back flip right there when she didn't immediately turn away from me. The happiness was short lived however, because she did turn seconds later, after staring at me and then blinking as if to clear her head.

"Yea, whatever." she muttered. The guy came with her drink and wished her a good night. "Oh, it will be." She sounded sure of what she was saying.

I was selfish enough to think that maybe she was referring to me. But back to reality, I went back to Chris, who was laughing, as always. "Oh, yea! You impressed her."

"You're funny. Really." I hoped he noted the sarcasm, but since he was laughing louder now, I took it as a yes. "Ok, stop it, it's getting on my nerves!"

"Sorry, mister sensitive." And with that he tried to stop laughing. 'Tried' was the key word.

I took off, leaving him with his own business, wondering where she had gone. I saw her two friends talking with the guys they had danced with. Maybe she was doing the same? I think just then I found out what jealousy meant. It was a wonderful world, you paying your ticket for the best feeling ever. A headache, completed with a nearly irresistible urge to commit murder and an inferiority complex. Just great.

I did start to wonder why I cared so much. Was it because she was a challenge, or was it something else? Could I have feelings for someone with whom I haven't had a serious conversation or haven't been even introduced? I didn't know the answer, as much as I would of liked to.

As I moved around the house, the scents were getting heavier. People were getting on to business, kissing and doing things that should be done in private, instead of the main hallway. The dance floor was packed, the music was loud and people were drunk.

I headed for the dance floor, the most probable place she would be. I was right, she was dancing in the middle of the crowd, staring into space while drinking her soda. I saw my chance.

I walked over to her and placed my hands on her hips. She didn't turn, nor shook me off, so I got closer, pressing my body next to hers. I could feel her body heat, her blood rushing in her veins, her soft skin when she put her hand on top of mine. My other hand got greedy and I was annoyed at her glass. I tried to tell her mentally to give it to me, unsure if it was going to work. My surprise was monumental after she hesitated 2 seconds and then gave it to me. So maybe it just took me a little time to get into her head. I took her soda, put it on the floor and then kicked it with my foot at super speed. I took her now empty hand and turned her once around.

We kept dancing like that for I don't know how much time. I inhaled deeply a couple of times to catch her scent. It was an unusual combination of lemon, sand and lilac. There was something else there, but I couldn't place a name on it. I noticed her eyes were closed, and she kept smiling from time to time, making me wonder about the reason. Trying my hand with my gift a couple of times, I found out that she wasn't immune to it. When I told her mind to turn her head to the right, it did, her foot in front and back, it did. So, simple things worked. Just as I was preparing to make her turn around, she opened her eyes and then turned herself.

The look on her face was full of curiosity, so I figured out she hadn't known with who she was dancing. Then it turned to a frown, when she did realize that it was me bugging her again. The question in her eyes was obvious 'what do you want?'. I couldn't help myself, I laughed at her expression. Her frown deepened and she turned to leave. I caught her wrist but she shook me off. I didn't want to push my luck, so I let her go. I watched as she went to her friend and then, in less then 3o seconds, she was out the front door.

Well, that was that. I had got what I wanted. I met her, she knew I existed, even though I annoyed her. It was a start anyway. I could tell the rest of the night was going to be dull, so I just retreated in a corner, trying to make myself invisible and thinking about the night's events, again my mind full of her.


End file.
